


The Perfect Shot

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Ass Praise, Cock Worship, M/M, cock praise, top worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Noctis, a well know model, gets to do a shoot with an up and coming model who is one of his biggest fans.





	The Perfect Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill :  
>  _Model AU or however you can work it in canon: Noct and Loqi do one of those sexy photoshoots together where they're practically breathing into each other's mouths and then they fuck. That is all._
> 
> I'm not sure if this lived up to it, but I have been eyeing this for quite a while.

“We got you a great contract.” When Ignis is excited, Noctis knows something phenomenal is just on the horizon. It's about the only time Ignis personally speaks with him, even if it is over the phone. “Only perceptible issue is that it’s a couple’s photo shoot and the guy you’re going to be doing this with is…” Ignis falls silent, searching for the word to describe this other model. “He’s how about you look him up? It’ll give you a better idea of just how it will be.”

“Is he that bad?”

Ignis makes an odd humming sound. He doesn’t want to elaborate over this new prospect and drive Noctis away. After six years in the model world working directly under Ignis Scientia from the Aurum Agency, he’s never been steered wrong. Just one bad shot with a cute blond with a glorious smattering of freckles that went downhill quick. Typical diva crap. Noctis was surprised the guy still had an agent; he felt so bad for Iris Amicitia, but the girl was quick to shut down the shoot. Any pictures that had made it print they looked damned good.

Now three years later, Ignis was going to try it again. Noctis wouldn’t fault him, one bad shoot wasn’t enough to drive Noctis off, just made them both wry of what could happen. “The kids' name is Loqi Tummelt. Spelled Tango Uniform Mike Mike Echo Lima Tango. He’s new, straight off the boat from Gralea.”

Pulling his mobile away from his ear, Noctis pressed the speaker so he could continue to talk to Ignis while looking this guy up. Typing the name Loqi Tummelt into Mognet produced a plethora of face shots of a cute young blond staring challenging into a camera lens. “He seems stuck up.”

“So no?” Ignis sighs not aware that Noctis continues to look over articles, skimming over the words and gazing at the pictures of the young model, 19 in most of his pictures, cozies up with an older man. There is a picture of his dressed sharply in a black suit with the designer Ideolas from Aldercap Jeans, Ardyn Izunia, who was ones a model himself decades ago, who now enjoys mud-puddled fashion that looks like he pulled it from the trash. The youngest man he sees him with, a couple shoot ironically, is all muscled and tattooed. The picture makes Noctis’ stomach twist, it's so intimate, like he is looking at something private yet both models know he is there and if those eyes that beg him to come closer while the mountain dares him to just think about it.

Noctis taps on a link that opens Chocogram right to Loqi’s profile. It’s filled with more pictures of dogs with random selfies of the model himself or what appears to be a friend or boyfriend. The dog pictures are the focus. From pounds to three black dogs and random ‘sidewalk friends. Even a few cats. He likes dogs, big and small, short-haired to mop. Even random dogs and one ragdoll cat. That seals the deal.

“I wanna do it. Hopefully, he isn’t another Besithia.”

The next works that come over the speaker at pleased, the stress from before gone. “Thank you so much Noct, this is going to be big for you. It’s for Yeager sportswear. I’ll forward you the information.”

“There is a but lingering there.”

“Uh yes,” Ignis hisses, “they want this shoot to be natural as possible. Just talk to Loqi before, get to know him some.”

Noctis nods, skimming through the Chocogram account. He’s already got a good idea of what the guy is like. Thoroughly obsessed with his dogs, just dogs in general.

Heat beats down on the black top. It’s hot and both are sweating as they wait for lunch to arrive. The photographer, Vyv, continues to snap away. He likes realist shots. Candid’s that other photographers don’t look for. Noctis grunts as Loqi twist away from him coming up to dunk the ball. For such a small guy, Loqi can jump, and he’s quick on his feet.

“Here,” the ball sails through the air, handing perfectly in Noctis hand. “Best two out of three.”

“Sure, good with you, Vyv?” The pair looked over at the man. He gave a thumbs up. They spin and dash around each other, Noctis scoring a point but he feels Loqi let him. The blond shakes his head, blond strands sticking to soft cheeks. Leaning over Noctis is assaulted by rich cologne, not heady sweat as he should. It smells nice, but right now he can’t place the smells that spread around him. Loqi’s mouth is parted, he’s got a cute upper lip and the bottom Noctis just wants to nip at it till its red then kiss away the pain. The beauty marks that dot his jaw, Noctis groans and stands, otherwise he’d be pushing the guy down and well Vyv would have other pictures to take and he doesn’t want that out in the open.

“Can we take a break?”

Loqi blinks, bringing the ball close to him. “Yeah. I think lunch is here anyway.”

“Good.” Loqi stands in the heat watching Noctis walk off. Months ago he had begged for this chance. Noctis Caelum had been a model since he was an infant. His look molding into slight disinterest with undertones of hidden power. Like a tiger.

Placing the ball on the ground near Vyv, he sighs. “Did I do something wrong?”

Vyv frowns. “Naw, kid you’re doing fine. Why don’t you try talking to him? I see you guys didn’t get the chance this morning.” Loqi nods, hesitating to leave the safety of the court till Vyv himself leaves and Loqi just feels awkward out on the black top.

It takes one knock on Noctis’ trailer to be invited into the intimate space Noctis had staked for himself. By himself, Loqi recedes into himself–that outgoing surety dissipates into nothing. It would be endearing if Noctis was looking for that but he’s not, just a quickie in his trailer before they have to go back. It must be his age, Noctis rationalizes, he’s got a few months on the other and as Ignis said, he’s a newcomer.

“We don’t have to.”

“No, no, I want to its just…” Loqi flushes then rubbing the back of his neck. “I got into modeling because of you.”

Another layer falls into place. They hadn’t spoken before the shoot, Noctis running late and Loqi already out of hair and onto makeup when he arrived. It made sense now, the way Loqi looked at him awed with a slight blush staining his cheeks. Standing, Noctis takes a step closer, pinning the smaller man between him and the counter of the camper. Bottom lip pinched between his teeth, Loqi tilts his head up—tongue darting out to lick him lips. He leans up, standing on the tips of his toes. The kiss is reserved, private and to innocent for this business.

Rocking back on his feet, Loqi looks away his embarrassment turning his face a lovely hue of carnation. The zipper of Loqi’s jacket slides down just as easy as getting the blond into the trailer. Getting him into bed may be a bit harder, but they don’t have time to waste, Loqi helping by tugging his basketball shorts down, flashing the brand name Aurum as they pool around his feet, the briefs quickly following. It’s a shame, Noctis sighs running his knuckles down the other man’s side, the brief glimpse he got would have satisfied this itch. The jacket and tank fall to the floor soundlessly, turning his attention to Noctis’ own shorts and the fashion icon underwear that changed the way men model. The ‘Prince of Lucius’ as Noctis is known in this strange world of male models, knows how to wear a pair of boxer briefs. It would bring Loqi to his knees if Noctis wasn’t leading him, one hand on his shoulder the other on his hip, towards the large bed in the back.

Shoving Loqi down, Noctis takes a moment to groan relishing the shapely mounds of flesh that Noctis can’t wait to bury his cock between. He rubs himself through the soft fabric of the underwear feeling himself get harder with each kneed.

Loqi looks over his shoulder, bringing one leg up to curve over the bed the other straight. “How do you want me?”

“This is perfect.” Noctis shimmies from his last bit of clothing tossing the underwear to the side. Loqi follows his every move, the shifting muscles as Noctis opens the drawer pulling out a large bottle of lube. He glances at Loqi, the blond eyeing the large bottle like it’s going to eat him. Those bright eyes widening as its tossed on the bed only shifts morphing, eyes growing larger as Loqi glances to the thick shaft that hangs between Noctis’ legs, then to the condom wrapper pinched between his fingers. Noctis smirks then, he’s not even fully hard and Loqi looks lost. He reminds quiet, his eyes drifting from tip to base and back again.

Noctis brings his hand up, running it through softest blond locks he has ever touched, other than that one photographer. He was a wild ride, but there is something different with Loqi. Noctis drags his fingers through the soft stands, Loqi tilting his head back relishing the soft touch. There isn’t much to say between them. Noctis leaning over to pick the lube from the bed, generously squirting it into his hands. Gently running his hand down, lubes fingers seeking the prize of this impromptu conquest, Noctis watches, observing Loqi as the blond leans his head down between his shoulders rocking back against the exploratory finger. It slips in with a bit of resistance, the muscle tight but giving as Loqi relaxes into the probing. The second finger is harder to get in the blond arching back into it, hands twisting in the sheets.

“Oh fuck,” Loqi whispers turning his face into the sheets as he rocks gently. Using his free hand, Noctis pools lube into his cupped palm, cock lifting as he watches Loqi fuck himself. Gently, Noctis pulls his fingers free earning a pout from Loqi as he turns to watch Noctis slide the condom on, then another layer of lube. Noctis smiles down at him, shifting the bent leg, Noctis kneels between his legs. It takes him a moment, he wants to touch him, commit these curves and dips, the way Loqi’s ass are two deliciously bubbled mounds just waiting for him.

He squeezes one, then the other, palming the pert flesh. It’s delightful. “Are you going to keep groping my ass, or fuck me?”

“It’s a nice ass.” Noctis smacks it once, entertained its ripples and jiggles, leaning down to nip at the side he slapped. Noctis settles between his legs, running the head of his cock down the cleft relishing in the feeling of being between those two mounds. He could stay like this all day, he thinks, even if Loqi gets a little huffy. Pressing in, Noctis sucks in air watching the head of his shaft slide into the lube slicked hole. Its mind blowing, Noctis shutters holding back. Any thoughts of going slow disappear as Loqi rolls, his entire body rippling like a wave as he bucks back into the taller brunette.

“Oh fuck, that’s good.” Loqi shifts forward and then back, forward, back quick, and hard. Noctis groans watching those cheeks come together with each undulation of Loqi’s entire body. If he doesn’t stop, he’s going to cum, and it's too soon.

Gripping those hips, Noctis pushes forward, forcing Loqi into the bed. “Gods,” Noctis plants kiss to the middle of the blondes back. Loqi moans, pushing the pillows out of his way he wiggles his hips earning a bite to his shoulder. “Don’t.”

“Is it that good?”

“Amazing.” A sigh into blond hair, “give me a moment or I’m gonna cum.”

Turning, Loqi looks back an impish smile spreading. “Really?” He wiggles again, slowly moving his hips, rubbing against Noctis more than fullly thrusting back. It's enough that Noctis moves. His thrust is rough, erratic drawing the most erotic grunts from those lips, the pillows become a lifeline, an anchor to ground Loqi since he can’t touch Noctis on his stomach, ass in the air. “Fuck your huge.” Loqi moves his leg closer, opening himself wider for Noctis so he can go deeper, harder. Leaning back Noctis grabs a healthy handful of Loqi’s cheeks and spreads them apart watching as his cock slips out to the curve of his head only to disappear back into the moaning mess below him.

Noctis pulls Loqi back, forcing him up off the bed, hands gripping softly curved hips. It's intoxicating, the sudden rush, and the obsessive need to mark this man with his fingerprints. Noctis hopes Loqi will have bruises days from now and still utterly satisfied from this quick fuck in a trailer. He is sure he won’t be, and Noctis doesn’t mind a repeat–and hopefully longer—romp. Preferably in his hotel room. This needs to be quick, thirty minutes isn’t enough, so it’s a rough stretch to the get both of them to cum. How Loqi rocks back into him, those sweet moans and breathy grunts littered with praises. How big Noctis, how his dick feels good when he’s hitting that spot that curls ten cute toes. Best of all hearing Noct, all needy and drawn out before Loqi cuts his own pleasured sounds off and bites into his arm, not hard, to try to maintain some quiet. The mattress is soft and springy aiding Noctis as he takes Loqi. The little shit is getting off on it.

Noctis rocks harder, faster and pushes Loqi down at his waist forcing him to bow to what Noctis wants- the pound him into the mattress and leave nothing in that blond head. Below his Loqi shivers, hole clenching around Noctis.

He doesn’t cry out or scream Noctis’ name for the world to hear. His leg hooks into Noctis’, as he moves to get a better angle. In this small moment, Loqi rocks back into him, rolling his hips taking Noctis deeper, forcing him to fuck him through his orgasm.

It's hot. Visceral. Animalistic.

Noctis forces him back into the bed, heat pooling as he buries himself into Loqi’s demands to be fucked out of his mind, clenching around Noctis as he rocks a few more times. “Cum in me.” Noctis does, filling the condom as he wiggles his hips to work deeper in Loqi’s ass. As he rocks forward a few times riding out the last of his orgasm, Noctis can’t stop the kisses he gifts Loqi. Along his neck, behind his ear, the soft nuzzling of Loqi’s hair. He doesn’t expect it to be reciprocated but Loqi welcomes his mouth with his own, deepens it into a blissful post- quickie calmness. As they break apart, Noctis pulling out, dragging the condom off, Loqi falls to the bed, sated and pleased.

“We should do this again.” He offers, not moving from the pillows he cradles to his chest, blond fanning out against the stark white as the model turns. “Are you free Friday?” Noctis lifts a brow if he wasn’t before he has decided to be now.


End file.
